


An August Occasion

by Keysmasher



Series: Good Girl [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And about Cas learning to be human through blogs, But mostly it's just Maria and Dean in bed, Cunnilingus, F/M, Sexual Content, Sometimes Maria just can't stop thinking, There's a little bit about therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysmasher/pseuds/Keysmasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the things they try in bed don't work out quite the way they want them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the horrible pun in the title. At one point I was going to have my titles be Shakespeare lines just for the hell of it...we see how well that worked out.

It was August before Cas talked to her. It was later than she would have expected, in hindsight.

Sam and Dean had gone to the store, leaving the two of them alone with the babies. The twins were kicking quietly in the baby gym, swatting ineffectually at the dangling plastic rings with hands too uncoordinated to be very accurate. Gnat and Basket were playing tug-of-war at their feet, growling at each other, but since their tails were wagging neither of the adults tried to separate them.

Cas and Maria were sitting on the couch, watching the kids on the coffee table and the dogs on the floor. Maria's mind was going a hundred miles an hour, focused on the Egyptian exhibit that would be coming up in May that she'd put to the side in favor of the writing display that had to be done by September.

Cas shifted to face her and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "We need to talk."

Her heart stopped for a minute. _This isn't what it sounds like,_ she told herself. _It's not. We're all happy._ "What's up?"

"I think you should talk to someone."

"About?"

"You _know_ what about," he said.

She looked away. "Why?"

"You're jumpy. You don't sleep. When you do, you thrash around and wake up sweating. If we come up and you don't see us, your first reaction is to be afraid. If we drive by Main Street you get tense and worried and pretend like we can't see that you're terrified-"

"I'm not scared of-"

"Please don't lie to me, Maria," Cas said. "We can see it. We've lived with you long enough to know when something changes, and after what happened when the twins were born - we just want you to be happy."

"I'm happy now."

Cas raised his eyebrows. "Really? The dark circles disagree."

She touched the skin under her eyes self-consciously.

Cas took her hand. "Maria, _please._ If not for yourself, do it for them. Do you want Anna and Aspian to grow up seeing the most important woman in their lives constantly afraid?"

He'd hit her weak spot. "Of course I don't. But - I don't…" She trailed off, hoping Cas would jump in. When he didn't, she sighed. "I don't know that I _can_ ," she admitted quietly. "He doesn't even have a trial date yet."

"Why does that matter? It's affecting you _now._ "

She struggled to explain. "It's like - until the trial's over, you know, there's not - this is an ongoing thing. It's not going to be over for months, if not years, and I just - I feel like going to see someone now would be premature."

Cas blinked at her. "It's affecting you now," he repeated stubbornly.

She sighed. "I'll think about it, Cas, okay? But I can't - things are hectic at work, and I only have one day a week to spend with you and Anna and Aspian anyway, and it's only Sundays I have off. I'll look around, see if anyone's practice is open on Sundays."

"You promise?"

"Promise, Cas."

He slipped his hand into hers. "I love you."

It was how he'd started signaling the end of conversations following some blog post about not letting the words go unsaid after heavy discussion. "Love you, too."


	2. Cunnilingus

It had been sixteen years since she'd set foot inside a therapist's office. She couldn’t say she'd missed it.

Still, when Cas asked her how it had gone, she shrugged and answered, "Fine. Nothing important today, really."

"Good fit?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He smiled and kissed her chastely. "Sam's bringing home dinner."

"Long as it's not just salad, I'm good."

Cas laughed. "I wish you'd tell us what you have against lettuce."

"I don't have anything against it, I just - it's disgusting!"

"Says the woman who eats broccoli," Dean said from behind her.

"Hey, don't knock it," she warned, whirling around to face him. "I didn't realize you were home."

He laughed. "Yeah, well, the garage closed early today."

She waggled her eyebrows. "Grease monkeys got tired of grease?"

"Owner's cousin or something got married." Dean smirked at her. "So we have tonight all to ourselves."

"I have class," Cas said regretfully.

"What is it tonight?" she asked.

"Non-Euclidean geometric calculus."

Maria blinked, unsure she'd heard correctly, and then gave up. She'd been miserable with geometry her whole life; that there was a branch of calculus devoted solely to the worst subset of math wasn't exactly a surprise. "Have fun with that."

"I will." He disappeared into the bedroom.

"Non-Euclidean geometric calculus," Dean said, shaking his head. "I know he's going for a math major, but you couldn't _pay_ me enough to take that class."

She shuddered. "Tell me about it. I barely passed tenth-grade geometry."

"Didn't you take calculus in college, though?"

"Yeah, but that makes more sense."

Dean snorted. "You make less and less sense."

"Yeah, but that's why you love me."

"That's not the only reason." He kissed her forehead.

Cas reappeared. "What time's your class, babe?" Dean asked.

"Seven."

Dean checked his watch. "It's six-fifteen."

"I know. I need to be going." 

He slung the bag over his shoulder and kissed each of them thoroughly. Maria ran her fingers through his hair, knowing he wouldn't think to smooth it out before class began and everyone would see it.

When he'd left, Dean closed the gap between them and smiled down at her. "Feeling territorial, Mrs. Brasen?"

"Always, Mr. Brasen." He and Sam had legally changed their names to hers not long after the wedding, at the same time Cas had.

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Sam gets off at seven?"

"Yep."

She considered. The library was fifteen minutes away, which gave them almost an hour to themselves and the kids. It might take an hour for the conversation she wanted to have.

"What are you thinking?" Dean asked warily. Gnat, apparently picking up on his tone, stopped playing and walked over to stand at their feet, panting up at them.

She chickened out. "Nothing. What do you feel like for dinner?"

"Sam's bringing it home, remember? What's going on in there?" He tapped the side of her head.

"Nothing important. Just something silly."

"I could use a laugh." He reached down and scratched the mutt's ears absently; seeing Gnat getting all the attention, Basket ran over and barreled into her legs. She lifted her foot to scratch his chest. "C'mon, Maria. Talk to me."

She bit her lip and took the plunge, face flaming red before she even opened her mouth. "Um - you, uh, you remember when we first got together, and I said I didn't want you going down on me?"

He smirked. "Yeah, I remember."

 _Bastard._ He knew exactly where she was going with this and he was going to drag it out. "If I said that changed, would - I mean, how - um…"

"How would I react?" he suggested.

"Yeah." She smiled sheepishly.

"Just say the word and I'm yours."

She sagged, relieved. "Thank you."  
***  
She really, seriously, one hundred percent did _not_ deserve Dean.

She hadn't said anything, but he'd picked up on her not wanting the other two to know about her request quite yet, so although they fucked each other quite a few times, he didn't try to go down on her quite yet. It wasn't until Cas and Sam took Anna and Aspian to a doctor's appointment one Friday that he smirked at her and pressed close, dropping his lips to hers. She returned the kiss with interest.

He pulled her to their bedroom and they traded kisses between pulling off pieces of their clothing. Then Dean pushed her back against the pillows and knelt between her legs. "Relax," he said, nipping the inside of her thigh. She nodded jerkily, awkward with his face _right there_ , and he smiled a little bit. "Tell me to stop and I'll do it. But until that happens, I'm going to enjoy it."

He leaned in closer, hands pressing her thighs further apart, and she sucked in a deep breath when she felt his hot breath ghosting across her labia. He huffed out a laugh, and the air changed. It was...weird. Nice, but weird.

Then he flicked out his tongue to drag up her folds and she shut her eyes, trying to keep herself from panicking. There was no reason to freak out; this was her husband, they loved each other, this wasn't _that_ different from sucking his dick and she did that without a problem.

She tried to focus on the sensations more than where Dean's face was. It was different from a finger, wet and pliant in a way something with actual bones in it could never be, and its vague roughness lent it a different texture. He licked the nub of her clit and she bit her lip; it should have felt good, but she couldn't get over that it was somebody's _head_ down there, which just made it strange.

"Stop overthinking it," Dean said.

"I'm trying," she said back.

Dean sat back on his heels and looked at her for a moment. "Tell you what," he said finally. "Let's get you turned on first, and _then_ try this."

She pushed herself forward onto her knees and kissed him; he dug his hands into her ass and squeezed, grinding his already-leaking erection into her hip and pushing her backwards until she was laying down again. He straddled her and reached for her breasts, bringing his head down to lick and bite at them. She raked her nails down his back until he reached back to grab her hands and press them firmly into the bed.

That done, he reached between them and rolled her clit, the movement doing what his tongue hadn't. Pleasure spiked through her and she hissed, pressing her tit more firmly into his mouth.

"I think we might be there," he said, giving her nipple one last bite before kissing his way down her abdomen, over her mound, and down between her thighs. He licked a broad stripe up the outside of her pussy and wiggled his tongue over her clit.

"Oh, fuck," she breathed at the feeling of it.

"You like that?" he teased, repeating the same stripe-and-wiggle.

"Yes."

"Feels good?" The same movement.

"Yeah."

"Good." He repeated himself one more time before he latched his mouth around her clit and sucked, laving the little nub with his tongue, circling it. She gasped and pressed her hips upward, and she could almost _feel_ his smirk - well, she technically _could_ feel it, but she only _knew_ it was a smirk because she knew _him_ so well.

He moved downward again, dragging his top lip over where he'd been sucking and drawing his tongue between her folds. He licked up and down for a few moments before planting himself right over her hole and licking across and around. Her hands fisted the sheets. It was _so good._

Then Dean pressed his tongue inside, and she remembered that it was his fucking _head_ down there, and she crashed back to reality. He didn't notice, continuing to lick and suck at her, and she tried to get back to where she'd been for a minute or two before she said, "Dean."

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Not working?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

He crawled up the bed to stretch out next to her. "It's fine. Just - what about it bugs you so much?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. It's just - it's your _head_ down there."

He smiled a bit. "Doesn't seem to bother you."

"Well, no," she admitted. "I never said it made sense."

"Can I kiss you?"

She leaned over to meet him halfway. He tasted salty and bitter, and while she knew the taste from sucking their dicks or fingers, it was different when it was mixed with his spit. She pushed him onto his back and slithered down to close her mouth over the head of his dick, bobbing and sucking until he clenched his fists in her hair and came deep in her mouth.

"I love you," he said quietly.

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how short this is. But I'm thinking the next chapter's going to be a Cas POV, because almost everything so far has been either 3rd-person omniscient or Maria POV, and while I love my OC to death I have plans for Cas and those will only work if I can show them happening to him.So the next one should be a good deal longer.
> 
> As always, please read and review.


End file.
